


30 days OTP Challenge [SettPhelios]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: League of Legend.Sett x Aphelios.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Conjuntos de Oneshots y Drabbles SettPhelios, siguiendo el orden de los temas de la lista.El desafío lo saqué de esta página: https://harukohii.deviantart.com/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-English-and-Espanol-324356874━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━oneshots - drabbles - fluff - auLos personajes no me pertenecen, propiedad de Riot Games.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Tomándose de las manos.

La arena se inundaba de un olor moribundo, a sangre, morbo y adrenalina. Sett combatía con fervor en su territorio, derrotando a cualquier hombre que apareciera frente suyo y, pese a estar en notoria desventaja porque nadie se animaba a retarlo uno versus uno, eso alimentaba su palpitante interior estremeciéndole sus puños.

El espectáculo era proclamado por todas las personas que estaban en la arena, disfrutando. Las exclamaciones iban a juego cada vez que alguien caía derrotado de un solo golpe, ya que, la mayoría de los espectadores habían apostado en que el rojizo sería el ganador y eso traería grandes ofertas de dinero.

—¿Por qué se sorprenden tanto si saben quién ganará? —el lunari pensó en voz alta.

Estaba escondido entre la multitud en lo alto del gran coliseo. No quería que Sett notara su presencia en medio de la pelea, ya hubo oportunidades en donde lo había distraído y casi provoca su derrota. Pero los altos ruidos, los empujones que la muchedumbre tomaba el atrevimiento de darle y al ver a su amado siendo golpeado, le revolvía el estómago. Sólo quería que todo terminara.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el jefe, alzando su lastimado puño al aire. El último hombre había sido derrotado, la adrenalina en su interior iba disminuyendo y el dolor daba paso por cada uno de sus músculos.

Festejó junto a sus fieles espectadores, reconociendo algunos rostros que no se perdían ni una de sus peleas. Siguió buscando, impaciente, con el corazón latiendo a ritmo con su agitada respiración hasta que lo encontró. Era imposible no reconocer su hermoso rostro entre la aburrida multitud.

.

—Felicidades nuevamente Sett —el victorioso reposaba en su recamara, en el lujoso sillón y, una de las doncellas que siempre lo acompañaba en cada victoria, traía un gran botiquín entre sus manos.

—Estuviste increíble —otra muchacha, le dejaba en la mesa una gran bolsa, con su merecido botín de oro.

Agradeció, sin poder ser descortés, algo que Aphelios le había enseñado. Las muchachas siempre lo cuidaban y alentaban cada que el pálido no podía, debía agradecerle siempre que pudiera. Pero esta vez no era así, sólo estaba ansioso porque él atravesara su puerta.

Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera sanar sus heridas, un golpe en la puerta les llamó la atención y, sin esperar respuesta, Aphelios entró con una corta sonrisa. Dio un saludo genérico para los tres y aguardó paciente a que, las chicas se marcharan.

—Sí viniste —las sonrisas de ambos se explayaron sin poder contener la felicidad.

Ignorando el dolor de cada parte de su cuerpo, corrí hasta el adverso y lo abrazó con fuerza, elevándole un poco en el aire y juntó sus labios. Los días separados eran interminables para el joven vastaya, Aphelios tenía cosas que cumplir, deberes por atender y eso requería estar lejos del territorio joniano.

Inclusive, había pactado sus peleas cada cierta cantidad de días y al mismo horario, todo para que Aphelios supiera cuando aparecer, y donde buscarlo, cada vez que pudiera. Y allí estaba, luego de casi un mes.

Los labios de ambos se saboreaban en una suave caricia, sin prisa y con todo el amor que no habían podido brindarse. No hacía falta que Sett lo elevara con sus brazos, ya con un simple mimo era capaz de tocar el cielo.

Aphelios se apartó suspirando, el beso sabía a metal, a causa de la sangre y no podía preocuparse aún más de que pudiera lastimarlo.

—Sanemos tus heridas —habló por lo bajo. Sett, entre cortos quejidos ya que no podía batallar demasiado, lo posó sobre el suelo nuevamente y sonrió, revelando sus colmillos que tanta ternura le daban al joven lunari.

Conocía el pequeño lugar como la palma de su mano, al igual que las arenas, por lo que llevó a Sett de nuevo a su trono, como le gustaba llamar al pequeño asiento y se sentó sobre él luego de tomar el botiquín entre sus manos.

Sett odiaba cada toque de su lastimada piel con el algodón impregnado de alcohol y se volvía un niño suplicando porque se detuviera. Ante cada quejido, Aphelios limpiaba con más fuerza sobre su rostro, para que se callara. "Si soportas golpearte con una infinidad de hombres, soporta esto", era lo que le había dicho las primeras veces que había visto las atroces palizas que recibía y como siempre terminaba igual de preocupado.

Después de meses, era ya algo neutral para él, confiando en la destreza que el vastaya tenía y qué, jamás dejaría que alguien lo derrotara hasta lograr su cometido.

—¿Qué le dirás a tu madre? —su pómulo resplandecía un color violeta oscuro que era difícil de cubrir, incluso con su maquillaje lo sería.

—Mmhm... —no tenía tiempo de pensar en banalidades, en este momento disfrutaba de cada roce que el más bajo le diera. Luego del ardor, venía un suave beso que lograba aliviarle cualquier malestar. Dejaría todo con tal de tener a Phel a su lado, de esta forma.

Concentrado en su labor, descendió por sus hombros y brazos hasta posarse en sus manos. Su entrecejo se frunció, molesto y algo decaído.

—No te lastimes tanto las manos.

—¿Quieres que use guantes? —el vastaya se observó, sus nudillos eran rojos, y sus dedos estaban volviéndose ásperos a causa de cada enfrentamiento.

—No sé —cuando terminó de limpiar, fue vendándolas con delicadeza, cada dedo, cada lugar.

Cuando terminó, lanzó el botiquín lejos, sin molestarse si algo se rompía, no aguantaba más. Entrelazó sus manos, y apretó sus dedos contra la mano adversa. Un quejido de dolor escapó de los labios de Sett, pero fue callado por un brusco beso.

Los aún adoloridos dedos del rojizo se movieron, para dar una ruda caricia a la mano adversa. Las vendas no reflejaban en nada su piel, pero anhelaba transmitir todos sus revoltosos sentimientos a través de sus dedos y labios.

Sus manos eran igual de importante que su madre, sin ellas, no podría luchar y ganar la reputación que se merecía, el oro que su familia necesitaba para vivir en paz. Pero, había encontrado otra razón aún más especial e importante, sin ellas, no podría sujetar a Aphelios, sin ellas no podría tomarle las manos cada vez que venía.

No iba a sujetarle las manos a Aphelios cada vez que este se emocionaba al hablar de sus viajes y movía con esmero sus manos como si ellas hablaran por sí solas. Sin sus manos, no iba a poder abrazarle cada vez que Aphelios le golpeaba molesto cuando una pelea se había descontrolado y terminaba peor que nunca.

No iba a poder sujetarle la mano a Aphelios cada vez que iban a su casa y tenían que saludar a su madre. El nerviosismo de Aphelios sólo era calmado con un apretón de manos, y cada vuelta a la realidad para Sett era los cálidos dedos de su pareja.

—Quédate —susurró atontado por tantos sentimientos. Su bruta fuerza volvió a recorrerle, apretándole con fuerza las manos al adverso, haciéndole doler —Ven a casa esta noche.

—Sett —el más bajo quería librarse, pero era imposible. No porque su fuerza no superara a la adversa, sino porque aquel característico dolor, era el que lo dejaba tendido y a merced de cualquier orden. Sett lo sabía, y cada tanto se aprovechaba de eso.

Porque cada vez que se tomaban las manos, era un mundo nuevo, una sensación única. Tomándose de las manos, no necesitaban nada más, no existía ninguna preocupación o situación que no pudieran superar.

Encajando a la perfección, amándose a la par. El pequeño Sett lastimaría sus manos las veces que fueran necesarias, con tal de que Aphelios venga a cuidarle y sujetarle en cada nueva oportunidad, con más fuerza.


	2. 2. Acurrucándose.

Después de un agotado día, Aphelios no podía esperar más que irse a su hogar. Las clases eran pesadas, incluso aburridas en algunas materias, pero ya faltaba poco, un último esfuerzo y este año se recibiría, graduándose hasta ahora con uno de los mejores promedios de su universidad.

Su fatídico día comenzaba desde temprano, perdiéndose casi todo el día en el enorme edificio escolar. En la semana, sólo algunas horas al medio día tenía libre, y su destino era siempre el mismo: la cafetería frente al instituto.

Ahí lo había conocido, un despistado muchacho que en su primer día de trabajo le había traído mal su pedido.

—Un café sólo, por favor.

Recordaba haber pedido, pero en cambio, había recibido un té helado junto a un emparedado.

—Ese es mi pedido —habló una muchacha en la mesa que estaba a su lado, al ver su rostro lleno de desconcierto.

—Lo lamento mucho —Aphelios observó a aquel miedoso muchacho, de arriba abajo sin perderse ningún detalle.

En aquel entonces, estaba en segundo año de su carrera, y ahora, terminando su quinto año, él seguía allí, con la diferencia de que ya no confundía los pedidos.

El día que lo conoció, se sintió rebelde, y a la vez un chiquillo. Faltó a las clases que le seguían, con tal de quedarse un poco más en la cafetería y así, quizás, tener una conversación con él.

Por supuesto que a Aphelios le salía todo como pensaba. En el descanso, el empleado se acercó para conversarle, curioso que luego de un par de horas aún seguía estudiando en aquel lugar. Prometió volver, cada día que pudiera, queriendo conocerlo más. Haciéndose cada vez más unidos.

—Que tonto —con una tímida risa se regañó a sí mismo. Siempre que estaba abrumado, inconscientemente vagaba a aquellos días en dónde lo conoció, en dónde se enamoró. Su paz ante cualquier tormento.

Llegó a su departamento y optó por el ascensor en esta ocasión, a pesar de que todos los días subía y bajaba las escaleras excusándose de que aquel era su ejercicio, hoy estaba cansado. Sólo quería comer, y relajarse en su sofá o cama.

Su corazón palpitó, cuando al abrir la puerta, esta no estaba asegurada con llave. Eso significada...

—¡Llegaste! —entregaría su vida a cambio, con tal de demostrar que la paz existía en el cuerpo de aquel hombre de extraños colmillos.

—Sett —suspiró, dejó su pesada mochila en el suelo, y su maletín también. Quitó su abrigo y sin importarle de tenderlo bien en el pequeño perchero junto a la puerta, caminó hasta abrazar con fuerza a su pareja—. Te extrañé.

El más alto infló su pecho de felicidad, largando el aire en un bajo suspiro, logrando que el cabello bajo sus labios se removiera en la cálida ventisca.

—Preparé comida, si quieres—

—Shh —cortó, sin salirse de su posición—. Vamos al sofá.

Era infantil, y algo mañoso a su lado, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque Sett tampoco se quejaba. Sin despegarse, y con algo de dificultad al caminar, Sett arrastró el liviano cuerpo de Aphelios hasta el sofá, dejándolo caer poco a poco, hasta que él también cayó a su lado.

—Eres como un peluche —habló el pelinegro. Sus brazos rodeaban el robusto cuerpo ajeno, y su rostro reposaba en su torso, respirando al son de los latidos del corazón, sonriendo ante cada sensación que percibía del adverso—. Mi peluche.

—¿Qué dices? —Aphelios era alguien de pocas palabras lo fue en todo el transcurso de sus años juntos, por ello, su corazón aún palpitaba con nerviosismo y timidez cada que era halagado o escuchaba salir de los labios alguna cursilería.

—Te quiero.

Su hogar no era su extenso departamento que en oportunidades era irrumpido por una agradable visita. Su hogar era las gruesas manos que ahora lo acariciaban con delicadeza, demostrando cuando lo había extrañado en el día.

—Sett

—Mañana no trabajo en la mañana —contestó a la inexistente pregunta. Ya lo sabía, lo entendía en cada parte de su ser.

Su hogar era el cálido abrazo, el suave acurrar de su rostro acompañado de besos cada vez más apasionados.

La paz era su voz, el hogar su cuerpo. Todo Sett, era el paraíso.


	3. 3. Jugando videojuegos.

Aphelios abrazó sus piernas, subiéndolas encima del sofá. La habitación comenzaba a volverse fría a medida que la noche se aproximaba, sólo él parecía notarlo.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando Sett gritó eufórico al derrotar a uno de los malos en el videojuego. Hace poco, salió el remake de uno de los juegos favoritos del pelirrojo, y a pesar de habérselo pasado cuando era un niño, allí estaba feliz pasando cada uno de los niveles.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres jugar?

—Seguro.

Sett pausó el juego y observó al muchacho a su lado con una expresión de pena. Solía emocionarse mucho con los videojuegos, algo que no compartía mucho con el pelinegro ya que sólo observaba la mayoría de las veces.

A su vez, le resultaba infantil emocionarse tanto por un juego, Aphelios era el único que lo conocía de esa forma. Él y su padre, por supuesto. Antes de regresar su atención a la pantalla, depositó un corto beso en la mejilla de su acompañante, ensanchando la sonrisa que este ya tenía; era por completo hermoso.

El pálido inclinó su cuerpo a un costado, mirando de frente al inclinado rojizo; pose que adquiría cuando se ponía serio al jugar. Aphelios mantuvo su mente en blanco, pensando solo en los gestos que tenía su novio cuando jugaba.

Solía relamerse sus labios constantemente y a veces dejaba la punta de su lengua entre los labios, ¿alguna vez se la había mordido de niño? Apostaba que sí.

También, tenía un gesto que le resultaba chistoso: cada vez que peleaba en su juego, movía su cuerpo para los lados, pateaba el suelo, a veces, maldecía cuando perdía. No podía quejarse mucho de todas formas, en los juegos de carrera, Aphelios movía su pie como si fuera un pedal, y ladeaba su cuerpo cada vez que doblaba.

Descubrir esos pequeños detalles en Sett, era la manía oculta de Aphelios. Su atención estaba inerte en cada detalle que sucedía en su entorno. Sabía cuándo la madre de Sett había ordenado porque las cosas estaban un poco movidas desde la última vez que había llegado, notaba al instante en ánimo de su pareja con solo ver su rostro, escuchar su voz.

Se sentía loco, algo paranoico, pero, gracias a ello, declaraba en todo segundo que tan enamorado se encontraba de Sett.

Las orejas de movían inquietas, curiosas y se tensaban cuando llegaba a un escenario complicado en el juego. Bailaban de un lado a otro cuando Aphelios lo acariciaba o lo besaba.

Si estuviera dentro de un videojuego, ansiaba estar junto a Sett para que siempre lo protegiera. En donde pudiera golpear a los malos como notaba que le fascinaba. Una risa escapó de sus labios, silenciándola al cubrirse con la mano.

—¿Te estoy aburriendo? —el juego pasó a un segundo plano.

Sus hombros decayeron, al igual que las orejas. En sus ojos brillaba la incertidumbre, y notaba que sus manos querían soltar el mando y abrazarle.

—No —se acercó a él, acomodándose a su lado y con la cabeza puesta en el hombro contrario después de besarle la mejilla. Tomó el mando de las gruesas manos, y mantuvo su vista en la pantalla—. Enséñame a jugar.


	4. 4. En una cita.

Suspiró observando la foto en su celular, era bastante lindo y peculiar; más que nada por el maquillaje que usaba al sacarse fotos. Habían charlado por días a través de esa aplicación que ayudaba a conseguir parejas o citas, pero su nerviosismo iba en aumento mientras esperaba.

Maldecía a sus amigos, que hace un mes atrás lograron convencerlo de descargar la aplicación e intentar buscar algo de diversión. En principio, buscaba sólo amistades con quien charlar en sus momentos de aburrimiento, hasta que una notificación, en la que enseñaba la foto del muchacho que había dado me gusta a su foto, cambió todos sus pensamientos.

Al despegar la vista del celular, vio al tan esperado joven, parado frente a él con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Aphelios? —preguntó, aunque era sabida su respuesta. Miró por tanto tiempo su foto el día de hoy y cada vez que hablaban, que le resultaría imposible no conocerlo en persona.

El muchacho asintió, con la sonrisa aun plasmada en sus labios. Observó el lugar donde el pelirrojo lo había citado y señaló en forma de duda, como si pidiera permiso para entrar.

—Claro, entremos.

El primero detalle que Sett notó, fue que Aphelios era una persona diferente por mensaje y en persona. En las madrugadas, cuando intercambiaban alguna que otra canción o vídeo, Aphelios se la pasaba mandando mensajes charlando o contando que tan gracioso era lo que veía en los videos. Pero ahora, no era lo mismo.

Sentados uno en frente del otro, Aphelios solo observaba a través de la ventana mientras Sett le miraba. Las únicas palabras que había oído de él, fueron: su pedido, que era un simple café helado, y su respuesta a como se encontraba, "bien". Nada más, ni una sola palabra más.

El espumeante café coloraba los rosados labios del pálido y a Sett no se le quitaba de la cabeza el querer limpiarlo con sus dedos, o peor, con los propios labios.

Le pareció buena idea iniciar él la conversación, acotando algún dato curioso de él que no habían charlado por mensaje. Como las cosas que le gustaba pedir en esta cafetería en particular, halagando el té dulce que pidió. Aphelios oía con atención, cada una de sus palabras, respondiendo con un asentir de cabeza cada oportunidad que Sett le observaba para saber si le prestaba atención.

También le recomendó los postres, siendo el de chocolate su favorito. Si existía alguna segunda cita, a Sett le encantaría invitarle uno.

El rojizo sospechó, por instantes, si la vista en la ventana era más interesante que él. Pero la sonrisa del pelinegro al escucharlo, reconfortaba todo mal pensamiento.

—¿Quisieras ir por un helado y un paseo al irnos de aquí?

Preguntó, al notar que dentro de poco terminarían sus bebidas. Aphelios ya le había dicho que tenía poco tiempo para la susodicha cita, debía encontrarse con su hermana y otros amigos en la tarde; intentaría disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con él.

—Claro —infló su pecho de aire y lo largó en un suspiro. Satisfecho por el café y el sonido de la voz de Sett.

Aphelios se había imaginado su voz, luego de tanto charlar y, también, de ver sus fotos. Era diferente a lo imaginado, pero era muchísimo mejor.

Solo esperaba que el rojizo no se aburriera por sus pocas palabras.

.

El día estaba perfecto para sentarse bajo el sol, en el cálido parque donde estaban. El día era perfecto para estar juntos, pensaba un enamoradizo rojizo.

Aphelios, sostenía su pote de helado y comía con lentitud con la pequeña cuchara. Sett había terminado su helado antes de llegar al lugar, por lo que sólo lo observaba, disimuladamente, y aceptaba siempre que Aphelios extendía la cuchara frente a su rostro.

Vainilla, un sabor cálido, como el aroma y aura que el pelinegro desprendía. Las cómplices sonrisas de ambos eran acompañadas de un notorio sonrojo. Como si ambos buscaran algo más, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo.

Sett siguió charlando, de su madre, de la universidad y de la razón por la cual había descargado la aplicación de citas. Nunca había tenido una cita y consideraba la primera demasiado especial. Tanto por al fin tener una, como por la callada persona que lo acompañaba.

Un timbre del celular de Aphelios, lo regresó de su fantasía, notificando que pronto debería terminar aquel agradable ambiente. El pelinegro lo observó con un deje de pena, notificándole que pronto vendría su hermana a buscarlo.

Sett asintió, no estando seguro si preguntarle por volver a salir. A lo mejor en la madrugada, tomaría el coraje de preguntarle por mensaje. Un flash lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos, y la fuerte carcajada de Aphelios fue oída por todo el lugar.

Una foto, de improvisto. Él también quería una foto.

De un momento a otro, estaban en una pelea de quién sacaba una mejor foto del contrario y en quién conseguía la foto más graciosa. Sett regañaba a Aphelios suplicándole que borrase esas fotos, y Aphelios respondía con un vergonzoso mohín al ver las fotos que el otro le había sacado.

Continuaron su competencia con fotos al cielo, a los altos árboles y la gran fuente que adornaba el centro del parque. Entre sus risas y su afán de arruinarle las fotos al adverso, las fotos sólo salían movidas y borrosas. Ninguno ganaría la competencia.

Armándose de confianza, Sett abrazó al contrario con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, antes de tomar una foto de ambos. Aphelios movía sus manos de un lado a otro, en señal de que eliminara la foto al ver la cara de asombro –e idiota, a su parecer-, que había hecho.

Pero era obvio que el más alto no le haría caso.

—¡Phel! —una femenina voz cortó el momento, y cuando voltearon, vieron a la blanquecina muchacha saludar con su brazo levantado. Las amigas a su lado también saludaban entusiastas.

No sabía despedirse, y sin querer hacerlo realmente tampoco, dio un asentir con su cabeza antes de ir con rápidos pasos hasta las muchachas. Sett saludó, algo sorprendido ante lo rápido que sucedieron las cosas, a la multitud que se alejaba poco a poco.

Observó la pantalla con su celular, la foto de ambos aún estaba de fondo. Sonrió, el extraño día de hoy, resultó fantástico. Unos golpes en su hombro, lo hicieron mirar al frente, encontrándose de nuevo con Aphelios.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —a Sett le entraba la duda si a Aphelios no le dolía el rostro de estar todo el rato con una sonrisa—. Lamento no hablar demasiado.

Y con ello, volvió a despedirse con un ademán. A mitad de camino, antes de llegar al resto, escuchó a Sett hablar.

—¡Tengamos otra cita! —no importaba si no hablaba, si sólo lo escuchaba o prefería tomar su helado té antes que el delicioso té de la cafetería.

—Sí —a Aphelios tampoco le importase lo charlatán que fuera o que le sacara fotos vergonzosas.

Ambos ansiaban volver a verse, incluso cuando no se habían despedido.


	5. 5. Besándose.

—Tú primero.

La emoción de ambos resonaba en forma de risas por todo el comedor del hogar. La madre de Sett, antes de partir al trabajo, les había dejado dos bolsas llenas, de su dulce favorito: las gomitas.

Su nuevo juego, era adivinar de qué sabor era el dulce que comiera el anterior. Una estúpida y traviesa excusa para poder besarse sin pudor alguno. Aphelios ocultaba la bolsa entre sus piernas y tomó una gomita entre sus dedos, tapándola para que el contrario no adivinara su sabor por el color.

Luego de masticarla con lentitud y tragar, estiró sus labios para que el adverso lo besara. Sett siempre hacia trampa, o eso le reprochaba el más pequeño, cuando no le bastaba un simple beso y sólo introducía su lengua para saborearle una y otra vez.

—Naranja —murmuró relamiéndose sus propios labios. Y el mohín de Aphelios le demostró que acertó. El pelinegro era bastante competitivo—. Bien.

Fue el turno de Sett y observó su bolsa antes de sujetar uno de los dulces. Con esmeró, trataba de ocultar una burlona sonrisa, eligiendo un sabor que no le gustaría en nada a su novio. Masticó con lentitud, saboreando cada pequeño trozo para que su sabor quedara impregnado en su paladar.

Era jugar algo sucio, pero estaba seguro que Aphelios comprendía, también, su espíritu competitivo.

—Ven aquí —extendió sus brazos, siendo envuelto por los cálidos besos del contrario en segundos.

El azúcar que envolvía las gomitas estaba pegado en sus labios del rojizo. Aphelios limpiaba cada rastro de ello con la punta de su lengua, antes de tomar el atrevimiento de ir introduciéndose en su cavidad, de la misma forma que Sett lo hacía.

—Mgm... —su mueca quitó todo rastro de ternura en el beso.

El pelinegro empujó al rojizo, se sentía molesto de que su plan de besarlo de aquella forma, fracasó. Además, escuchar la carcajada del rojizo no facilitaba a alivianar su molestia.

—Menta... —susurró, dando un gran sorbo al vaso de agua que tenía en la mesita frente a ellos.

—No te enojes —intentó sonar arrepentido, pero Aphelios ya intuía cuando eran falsas sus disculpas.

Jugando un poco con sus sentimientos, dejó la bolsa junto al vaso, y cruzó los brazos. Siempre imitaría sus pasos, si Sett jugaría sucio, él igual; y si Sett fingiría una disculpa, él mentiría en estar ofendido.

El alto se arrastró hasta pegarse a su lado, observándole con curiosidad y culpa en su mirada. El pelinegro desvió su cabeza a un lado, ignorándole toda súplica que hiciera con sus cachorros ojos. No iba a caer, aunque en realidad, ya había caído a él desde sus palabras antes dichas.

—Pequeño —ronroneó. Aphelios adivinó el puchero que reflejaba la penosa culpa de su pareja—. No es mi culpa que no te guste la mayoría de los sabores.

—Mhm —lo sonrió sonriendo.

El pálido recordó cuando, un día, Sett contó todos los sabores que traían las gomitas que tanto compraban. Eran ocho sabores, y sólo dos le gustaban. Era torpe al ofrecer jugar a "adivina el sabor", pero aquello era una fácil excusa para besar una y otra vez los gruesos labios de su novio.

—Entonces sólo come las que me gustan.

—¿Sabías que eres un tramposo? —no necesitó de un dulce en su boca para saborear los labios del contrario al terminar de hablar.

Además, los labios del rojizo ya sabían a dulce por si propia cuenta. Y era el dulce favorito de Aphelios. Y en sabor también derrotaba a cualquier golosina.

—¿Quieres seguir jugando? —los mimos de Sett se movieron hasta sus mejillas, y recorrió con besos desde la punta de su oreja hasta detenerse en el cuello. Una emotiva risa, cargada de felicidad y estremecimiento, escapó de los labios del más joven.

—Creo que conozco un juego mejor —estirándose para alcanzar la bolsa de nuevo, enseñó uno de los dulces del sabor favorito de Sett—. Lo conoces, ¿cierto?

No hizo falta responder. Pintaría cada parte de su piel expuesta en besos. Cortos, apasionados, a veces jugaría con su lengua y dientes. Por todo su cuello y hombros, subiría hasta su oído y susurraría cuanto lo quería, hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios.

Todo, para recibir una gomita de recompensa.


	6. 6. Usando la ropa de otro.

La noche era fría, y el abrigo de su ropa era inservible ante el clima. El húmedo tronco no abrigaba su espalda, y sus finos brazos intentaban en vano cubrir sus piernas. Escondió el rostro sobre sus rodillas, soplando para que al menos un pequeño aire caliente lo acariciase.

El frío era peor que perderse, y él tenía ambas en su contra. Su misión era inspeccionar a una nueva tribu, que podía significar problemas. Debía investigar, analizarlos y llevar la nueva información de regreso, pero en su camino de regreso, fue descubierto por algunos malhechores.

Robarle sus pertenencias era imposible, pero fueron tantos que, entre huidas, escondites y matarlos, perdió su orientación del lugar, y el bosque no parecía otra cosa que un infinito lugar. Cansado de andar en círculos y siempre regresar a donde estaban los cuerpos de los malos, Aphelios descansaba y rezaba en susurros.

Por una ayuda, por una esperanza. Que el frío se detuviera o que no lloviera en la noche.

De repente, como si algún dios escuchara sus lamentos, un pesado abrigo cubrió sus frágiles hombros y la espalda.

—Oye —una voz a su izquierda lo hizo levantar su cabeza. El muchacho, ante la pálida piel y la perdida expresión de Aphelios, habló preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo primero que notó Aphelios, fue lo encantador que se veían las orejas del pelirrojo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, nunca había visto alguien así, y le parecía de verdad encantador.

Le costó levantarse, y con ayuda de la fuerza del desconocido pudo enderezarse. Acomodó el pesado abrigo de forma que no pesara e incomodara tanto. Porque era demasiado abrigado, al menos para su espalda, pero su quebradizo cuerpo era débil.

—¿Es pesado? Por cierto, soy Sett —se presentó, acomodando el pelaje de su abrigo para que no incomodara el rostro del contrario.

Estaba algo sucio, Sett también había estado peleando, lo notaba por sus puños, con sangre seca en los nudillos. El abrigo olía algo feo y, a la vez, a masculinidad. No le sorprendería que fuera el característico aroma del musculoso hombre.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? Tengo unos cuellos que romper —no entendió que quiso decir, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de gracia por su comentario y por como chocaba sus puños.

Estaba loco, ambos lo estaban. Aphelios nunca desobedecería una orden, debía regresar y llevar la información obtenida, pero no quería.

Le llamaba la atención aquel joven, con su cuerpo al descubierto, al entregarle su único abrigo. Estaba loco por no tener frío en la noche y sólo pensar en romper cabezas.

Pero, si era una señal de sus dioses, el cruzarse con aquel chico... Él no pondría resistencia.


End file.
